indivisiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Qadira
"Let us fight as one." Qadira is a vailant warrior who sought for answers on her brother's disappearance. She is an Incarnation in Indivisible. Synopsis From a young age, the orphans Qadira and Husam trained together, growing into formidable warriors. At the age of 18, Husam was conscripted into the military, but local customs prevented Qadira from following him. As Husam left their village, Qadira gave him a brilliant green cape to remember her by. Determined to do her part to protect her brother from afar, Qadira became an armorer. As Qadira toiled away in the armory, Husam sent Qadira letters regaling her with tales of the world outside of her village. But one day his commander arrived with bad news - Husam had gone missing, and was feared dead. The only evidence they found was his cape and sword. Unable to accept her brother’s death, Qadira made herself a soldier’s uniform, donned Husam’s cape, and clandestinely joined the army as “Asim” to search for her lost brother. Devout and driven, Qadira is focused on her mission to find her brother. She meets Ajna in the Almutah Sands, having followed her last lead to its conclusion. Wanting to expand her search to the wider world, Ajna offers to let her travel with them. General Information Qadira was the 18th Incarnation to be revealed at $950,000 during the Indiegogo crowdfunding campaign. She was first made playable in the backer preview. Personality Character Basis Qadira is the feminine version of Qadir and means "capable" or "powerful" in Arabic, fitting with her character arc which revolves around her proving her capability as a warrior. Al-Qadir is also one of the 99 names of Allah meaning "The All-Powerful, He Who is able to do Everything". Asim is an Arabic male given name meaning "protector, guardian, defender". She is based on Khawlah bint al-Azwar, a female warrior who first proved herself in combat after her brother was captured and partook in the siege to rescue him.Indivisible: Lab Zero's Upcoming Action RPG! (FUNDED!) Design Color Palettes #Default #??? #The Shredder from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #??? Story In Game Abilities Sidequest # After obtaining your 5th bar of Iddhi, talk to Qadira inside the inner realm to start the quest. # Continuing the quest to find her brother, she asks you hit up an informant in Upper Port Maerifa for information. # To pay for the information, you need to slay a monster in Kaanul. (A secret room in southwestern Kaanul.) # With the monster heart obtained, return to the informant in Port Maerifa. # The informant tells you to head to the Iron Kingdom docks. # Head straight from the docks and kampan corkscrew into the town. Talk to the old woman there. # The woman tells you to check out the factory, head near it's entrance to find another woman. # That woman tells you to check out the slums, head to where you learned the Kampan Corkscrew. # Talk to the woman with the greens scarf to discover the truth, and complete the quest. (unlocks outfit #4) Quotes Party Switch * "Now you have nothing to fear." * "Trust in my shield." * "I stand ready." In Battle Final Goodbye Gallery Qadira.png|Qadira's original design from the Indiegogo campaign Qadira_modelsheet.png|Qadira modelsheet How to play Qadira.jpg|Qadira's Infoscreen Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Incarnations Category:Playable Characters